


Failed Attempt

by Kaioken95



Series: Self Indulgent Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Adorable dorks, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Drabble, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Rarepair, RikuVen, Short, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ven's Chirithy, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: Ventus makes an attempt to kiss his crush, and fails!
Relationships: Riku/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Self Indulgent Drabble Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166021
Kudos: 2





	Failed Attempt

Riku and Ven were sitting on a hilltop that overlooked the large castle that was the heart of the Land of Departure. The sky was odd color a mix of orange and pink, as the sun was getting close to setting. They were waiting for Sora and Kairi to finish up with their training with Aqua and Terra and then they were gonna head back for dinner, the two were just waiting.

Ventus had Chirithy on his lap, holding onto his spirit very tightly, he was trying everything to avoid direct eye contact with Riku, not wanting him to see the red blush beginning to form on his face. Riku kept glancing over at him, he didn’t know what to say to the other. God this is why he needed Sora or someone else as a buffer to make it easier, or if they were in the middle of training or some other activity with everyone else. 

The two had been developing feelings for each other, they had already become good friends and had been training together after Sora was rescued, everyone had been returned from doomed fates at Xehanort’s hand were readjusting to their lives again, including Ventus. During that time he found himself being drawn to Riku, and these feelings were all new to him, and the same was true for Riku.

So here they were sitting together in a bubble of awkwardness. Chirithy gives his wielder a few nudges, getting his attention, he points over to Riku, waving their stubby arm a little as a gesture to encourage Ventus to go for it. He pouts a little before looking at Riku once more. Why did he have to be so handsome too! He turns slightly to face him, which of course gets Riku notices. “Is something wrong?” Riku asks a little confused.

“Uh… I. T-There’s something I w-wanna say.” He gulps a little as he now has Riku’s full attention. He unconsciously squeezes Chirithy a little tighter.

“I…” He keeps stopping and clearing his throat in between the stumble of words dropping from his mouth.

“Riku I wanna tell you that I-” He can feel the heat building around his face, his blush turning from pink to red. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Riku makes the mistake of placing his hand on Ven’s shoulder which makes him even more flustered, his green eyes glancing towards Riku’s hand.

This was his chance, they were alone now, more or less. Now was as good a time as any to make his move and just kiss him! Instinctively Riku leans in close, he is a little concerned but at the same time, he thinks how adorable Ven’s face looks right now. Ventus can feel his heart racing, his palms are sweaty. This was perfect, all he had to lean in closer and just press his lips against Riku’s.

Chirithy was glancing between them, they were on the edge of their seat, mentally rooting for Ven to just take a shot and make the first move. Riku begins to blush too, he slowly realizes that nothing’s wrong with Ven, he can feel his breath becoming a little shallow, his heart skips a beat, he leans in closer, his eyes narrowing. Ventus jolts and suddenly without warning he lifts Chirithy up and places in between them, Riku’s lips now against the spirit’s forehead. 

“I’m sorry!” Ventus yells, even more flustered, trying to hide his face using Chirithy who was very thankful they didn’t have lips. Ventus just stands up.

“I’m gonna go down there and check on them, it’s gonna be time to eat soon, okay! Okay, see ya in a bit.” Ven makes a break for it carrying Chirithy, not daring to look back. Riku just blinks a few times, dumbfounded. The blush across his face is very clear now, he just sits there in silence. He then takes a deep breath, exhaling to try and calm himself down and then looking back toward Ven running down the hill to the others.

“I am definitely gonna kiss him…” He declares to himself, a look of almost determination in his eyes, set on kissing Ventus...


End file.
